My Way Home Is Through You
by xXdevils-cryXx
Summary: Lizzy Sommers has lived in Forks her whole life. Her life is incredibly simple;consisting of school, work and a normal social life. But when a new boy joins the Cullen family at school, things are about to change, for better or for worse. OCxOC. T for now
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story, so be nice please. Reviews are love. Please leave some feedback and tell me if you like it or not. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or anything of that nature. I do own Lizzy and the other characters you don't recognise, however.

**Prologue:**

I never thought someone as life changing as he would come and save me at the time when all I wanted to do was die. He's my world, my everything. How can you love something that you don't even believe in?

**--**

**Chapter 1**

Five days left I thought to myself. Five days left of pure heaven. I rolled over to face my purple wall. Five days till school goes back for the year. The words danced around in my head until my door was flung open and my little brother George ran in and jumped on top of me. "Come on Wizzie it's time to get up" Wizzie was supposed to be my nickname Lizzy but considering George was only three he couldn't really say any name properly it didn't bother me.

"Argh go away it's still sleep time" I moaned and then tossed and kicked until he got off me and ran out of my room. Holidays were meant for sleeping in and doing nothing. Obviously George didn't understand that, which kind of made a little sense.

I looked at the time after I had slept a little more. It was now 11:24 am and I thought it might be time to rise from my slumber. I grabbed a fresh towel and some clothes from my drawers and zombie like walked to the bathroom. After my shower i put on my clothes that I had gathered before my red and grey Emily The Strange top and black skin tight jeans, my stripy socks and my red converse's. I went over to the mirror and quickly put on my black eye shadow and heavy eyeliner (the only thing I couldn't live without, aside from my phone.) and then ran downstairs.

Nobody seemed to be home except me now. Mum must have taken George to the babysitters place. I never understood why mum needed a baby sitter for George she had me, Andrea and Natasha. Well most days she did.

I wondered what I should do. I grabbed some bread out of the pantry and placed it in the toaster. I left it to cook and gathered my wallet and car keys. By the time I got back my toast was ready. I couldn't be bothered putting any toppings on so I just left it plain and walked out to my car, toast in mouth.

I placed my wallet on the passenger seat and put the keys in the ignition and turned them. I finished eating my toast while my car warmed up. I put it into gear and drove off down out of town.

My head was spinning with thoughts about when school went back. Year 11, only two more years until I could roam the world with all the knowledge I could cram into my head.

I sighed at the thought of another year in the small rooms of Forks High School. The only thing that made school livable was the fact that my friends Kate, James and Zack were there.

I pulled up at the familiar house of Jacob and Billy Black. Billy was at his usual spot in his wheelchair placed on the front porch reading his news paper. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of my car.

"Hey Billy" I called out. Billy simply looked up from his newspaper and waved and gave me a wide smile. I walked up the steps onto the porch and went inside to see Jacob. The warm air flowed out of the tiny room that held the three boys on one very small couch. The door closed with a click and all three boys looked up at me with surprised eyes. "Hey Jake, Embry and Quil" I greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hey Lizz come sit with us. We're watching Underworld." Jacob replied with the smile I adored to see on his young face. I took my place on the floor under Jacobs's legs. I didn't really pay much attention to the movie considering I'd missed three quarters of it. So I sat there thinking about what subjects I might get this year. I hoped I got Art because I enjoyed it and it was relatively easy, and if I got History and not Geography that I would get Mr. Franks. I was suddenly awakened from my dreaming when Jacob spoke.

"Lizz? Lizz? Earth to Lizzy" Jacobs soft voice echoed in my ears. I flickered my eyes and found that I was now lying on the couch with my head in Jacobs's crutch -not weird at all- his eyes were their warm dark almost black color, with his usual cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Ergh me want more sleep" I closed my eyes again with a smile on my face and settled myself more into his warm skin.

"You do realize that you're gunna to have to get up some time soon?"

"Yeah but right now I'm quite happy to just lay here." I smiled again. We stayed like that for a while before I felt a movement coming from underneath my head. And then suddenly my head fell with a soft thud onto the warm cushion Jacob had just been sitting on. I opened my eyes to see him disappearing into the kitchen. I lay there thinking about nothing when Jacob came back with a plateful of biscuits.

"Do you want one?" He asked.

I giggled out the answer "No thanks." He sat down again and I placed my head into his lap.

"Hey Lizzy what time do you have to be at home?"

"Oh Crap! What's the time Jake?"

"2:07."

"Oh no I've gotta go otherwise I'll be late for work!" I quickly got up and raced to the door "Bye Jake!" I called out as I ran down the porch steps to my car "Bye Billy see you soon." I didn't hear his reply only a few mumbles that sounded like "It was nice to see you." before I ducked into my car.

I sped off down the familiar road towards Forks. It was a reasonably sunny day -well for Forks weather- I decided that we needed some groceries from the local store considering that I was too early for work. Pulled into a park got out of my car and walked into the store. As usual it was almost empty. Just the prying eyes from the shop keepers and the other customers. I quickly gather up a basket and walked over to one of the isles and picked up some random items. I walked over to the fridge section and came to a sudden halt I was looking at one of the most gorgeous looking guys I've ever seen. His eyes were a golden color, his hair a dark brown almost black color, his skin a chalky white as if he'd never seen the sun, board shoulders, and overall a great complexion.

I then realized my mouth was hanging open and snapped it shut. He giggled and I blushed. I opened one of the freezer doors and pulled out a packet of chips. I closed the door and almost ran my way out of the section he was located in. _Omg, Omg, OMG! Breath Lizzy just keep on breathing and get out of there__. _I stumbled to the counter and paid for the things I had in the basket. I had no idea of what I had bought only that it cost me 10.60 I didn't really care all I wanted to do now was get to work and out of the watchful eyes of the store. The drive to work was painfully slow.

The Lodge wasn't crowded as usual which I was grateful for. I parked around the back and quickly got into my waitress uniform.

"Morning Lizz" Kate said from behind the glass she was cleaning.

"More like afternoon Kate." I said hiding back my smile.

"Oh is it that time already?"

"Yeah surprising how time flies."

"Yup." She put down the glass, which she was polishing and walked over to me with a stack of menus.

"Here, these are for tonight. Mrs. Parker wanted a to try a new menu tonight"

"Oh yeah sure. Do you know what tables I'm waitressing tonight?" I said while taking the new menus

"Erm I think 5, 6,7,8,9 and 10."

"'Kay thanks." I walked over into the actual restaurant and helped set up the tables with Kate.

Time still seemed to be flying today and when I looked up at the clock it was almost 6 o'clock.

"It's almost time for the dinner rush" I told Kate. She looked up at me and rolled her eyes. I giggled. I walked out to the back and retrieved the menus from where I left them. As I came back into the restaurant I found Kate setting a couple down in their seats. _Tables 5, 6,7,8,9 and 10, tables 5, 6,7,8,9 and 10._ I kept on repeating them in my head so that I wouldn't forget.

"Hey Kate need some help?"

"Sure, can you take the next few people that come in most of my tables are already full?"

"Sure thing." I sighed and took her place at the counter to seat the next few people at their tables. A couple walked in with their young boy in a pram. I sat them down at the nearest table and returned to the counter I looked up and had to do a double take. It was the same guy from the store. " Ah…hi." I stuttered. He was still as beautiful as I remembered in my head.

"A table for one please." His voice was soft and sweet, like Beethoven's symphony, no his voice was ten times better than that. A slice of heaven in a teaspoon.

_Remember what to say come on…there just words Lizz. Anytime soon now. Don't just stand there like a stoner SAY SOMETHING!_ "Ah yes sir right this way." _well look at that she did it. And even in the same day to_. I sat him down in a window seat that was meant for two people and handed him a menu. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Just a glass of water thanks." He gave me a smile as I left to go fetch him some water. _Omg, Omg, OMG! He's just another customer ok just another customer._

I placed the chilled glass of water onto his table. "Are you ready to order now?"

"Yes thanks. Can I have a garden salad with the Italian dressing please?"

"Sure I'll be right back." I turned around quickly hiding my blush and walked back into the kitchen to hand in the order. The chef took it with a sigh, and I turned around to walk back out to my post. I seated a few other customers before his order was called out. I picked it up and walked over to his table. "Here you go" I smiled and he returned the gesture back. I turned around quickly so that he wouldn't see me blushing.

Quitting time finally came. _Finally I can go home_. I dashed to my car and drove home as fast as possible. Before I knew it I was pulling into the familiar driveway. I got out of my car and dashed upstairs.

"Is that you Lizzy?" _of course it is who else._

"Yes mum I'm going up to bed. And I'm not hungry"

"Okay"

I raced upstairs and changed into my pajamas and hoped into bed. Today had been a very long and crazy day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Reviews are love

**Get A/N: **Reviews are love. Please leave some feedback and tell me if you like it or not. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, or anything of that nature. I do however own Lizzy and the other characters you don't recognise.

--

**Chapter 2**

_His breath was cold as ice on my warm aching neck._

_"Breath your last breaths, smile your last smile, laugh you last laugh. Don't worry Elizabeth tonight you will learn the true meaning of death." His voice was velvet in my ears. He kissed my neck. I waited but nothing happened. I looked around to find nothing. Nothing but and empty room. It was unfamiliar and the darkness was a comforting factor._

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. _"__If I've learnt anything from this, it will all be gone it will all be gone and I will take away your breath"_

I sighed and rolled over I fumbled to find my phone. I flipped the top open letting my eyes adjust to the brightness of the screen and switched off the alarm. I sighed and slid out of bed.

My room was still rather dark and as I opened the door the outside light almost blinded me. My eyes adjusted soon enough and I made my way down the stairs into the kitchen. George was holding onto mum's pyjama pants and sucking on his dummy. Natasha (my twin sister) was sitting on one of the chairs located at our small round table, and Andrea next to her. It smelt like mum was making waffles.

"Smells good mum." she turned around and I gave her a smile as I was setting myself down onto a chair.

"Nice hair Lizz." Andrea commented. I grunted at her (oh by the way did I mention that I don't like her?...well I don't)

Mum came over with some waffles and placed them on the table. "Dig in kids." She said and then sat down with George on her knees. I grabbed two waffles and placed then on the plate that was in front of me. I reached over the table and grabbed the syrup, and poured it over them.

After breakfast I ran upstairs. I grabbed a towel and some clothes from my draws and dashed into the shower. The water was soothing on my skin, almost like a massage.

I got out and quickly got dressed into a dark purple top with stripes and skulls on it, my skin tight jeans (as always) I slipped on my socks and dashed downstairs. I grabbed my wallet off the counter where I last left it placed it into my, My Chemical Romance messenger bag took my car keys and headed out the door.

I started my car and drove down the streets, headed for Port Angeles. I was there before I knew it and parking into a park outside a familiar clothing store. I got out of my car and placed my messenger bag over my head and walked into the shop. The warm air filled my lungs and took away the chill of the outside world. It was a rather small shop but it was cosy at the same time. I looked around for a bit, picking up random pieces of clothing that took my attention. The lady at the counter kept on looking at me in a funny way as if to say 'don't try anything funny youngen I'm watching you.' I smiled at her and walked into the change rooms. I tried on most of the clothes and decided to buy a few of the items I had picked up while roaming around. I hung the other items back up where they went and walked over to the lady at the counter.

"Just these ones?" _nah I want the whole shop what do u expect lady? Of course only these ones that's I'm buying them duh! _

"Yes thanks" was all I managed to say. She scanned the items onto the computer, I handed her the money, took the bag and left the store. The cold air hit my face with such a fierce force it gave me shivers. I walked down the streets and came to a gothic jewellers shop and of course I couldn't resist. I walked over to the counter and peered into the glass casing all of the earrings and rings were held.

"Hey Jackson." As you may have figured out by now, I come here often, so I no everyone who works in the store.

"Hey there Lizz." I looked at the many different kinds of jewellery. A few different items caught my attention. Like the silver ring with the gothic cross on it and a few different pairs or earrings. I gave them to Jackson to hang on to while I looked more around the shop.

I looked into all the different cabinets that held so many different things in them. I was about to walk up to the counter and pay for my items I had chosen out when out of the corner of my eye I saw it. A black lace choker with a pendant on it. Not just any pendant but one that looked exactly like the one my dad had given to me on his death bed. I couldn't help but stare at it in amazement. Surely there couldn't be many of these around.

"Hey Jackson where did you get this?" I said pointing at the choker.

"A lady came in with it a couple of days ago. Why do you ask Lizz?"

"Oh no reason. It just looks like something my dad gave to me"

"Ah well if you want it I'll give it to you. You seem to buy a lot of stuff here anyways" I looked up at him and smiled

"Yeah that would be nice" he took it out of the cabinet and placed it into the bag with the rest of my items. I payed for them and left the shop. I put the few bags I had into my car and headed down the main street looking for somewhere to eat. I came across a little bakery and stepped inside. The smell of pastries and warm bread filled my senses. A short plump woman walked out from the back of the store.

"Hello there darling, how can I help you?" her voice was warm with an English accent.

"Ah hi, can I please have a pie with ketchup?"

"Sure. That'll be 2.00." I handed her the money and sat down at one of the tables. My pie was warm to the touch on my cool hands. I finished my pie and left, headed for my car. I got inside and turned the key. It started with a loud roar. _That was weird. _i accelerated and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Reviews are love

**A/N: **Reviews are love. Please leave some feedback and tell me if you like it or not. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, or anything of that nature. I do however own Lizzy and the other characters you don't recognise.

--

**Chapter 3**

Have you ever dreamt something that you never thought would happen to you? Not in a million years? Well my million years is up. It's time to find out what really happened to my Dad, who he really was, and where he is.

The travel home was almost torture. My head was dancing with what it had seen in the shop. The pendant had meant so much to me. My dad had given it to me when he was in hospital the day before he died. He had, had an awful car accident. After three days of screaming and painful treatment he had finally passed. His heart had just suddenly stopped in the middle of the night. The day before he died he was able to talk to me and my family for a little bit without screaming.

"In this you will find what really exists. Even if you don't believe if it's true. You will find me there." They were the last words I ever heard him speak. The tears that had been swelling up while I remembered now overflowed and rolled down my cheeks. I soon had to pull over because everything had turned blurry from the tears. I stoped the car and then pulled up my legs to my chest and let my head drop down onto my knees, with the tears following. I stayed like that for a while. The tears and sobs gradually faded away until I felt weak. I was in my world so much that when I heard the tapping on my window it startled me. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve to gather the remaining tears that were left there before looking up and meeting the gaze of the golden eyes staring right back at me. It was the same guy from the grocery store and the one that came to The Lodge while I was working. I wound down the windows while holding in the remaining sobs left in me.

"I thought you might have been having car troubles so I stopped to see if you needed any help" his voice brought on a wave of warmth onto my cool skin. His breath was sweeter than anything that I have smelled. It took me a few seconds to collect my thoughts again before responding.

"N..N...no I...i'm fine thanks" I managed to stutter out. _Ah great now he probably thinks I'm a freak I can't even talk properly, nice one dumb one._

"Oh ok, I guess I'll leave you to it." He smiled a smile that could have melted the arctic ice caps.

"Okay." I managed to smile back at him before he turned away walking to the back of my car. I watched him in my side mirrors. I didn't realise but he had a red motorcycle. It looked strong, powerful and very fast. He hoped straight on without putting on a helmet or anything else on. He stood up and gave a powerful thrust into his bike. I could vaguely hear the soft hum of the engine before he looked up and drove off. He took off quickly and smoothly. It didn't take long before it disappeared out of sight and was then gone. I rolled the windows back up quickly so that no more specs of rain could find their way into my car. I didn't know why anyone in the Forks area would own a motorbike because of the constant drizzles of rain, but it looked extremely fun otherwise. I flicked the keys on and the engine started. There was no bang this time which sent a shiver of relief through me. I put the gear stick into drive and slammed my foot on the accelerator and sped down the road. My body slammed into the seat. My heart was racing, a sudden rush of adrenaline passed through my body. I screamed with excitement. After a while I could see a bend coming up, and I slowly slowed down. I had always wanted to do that. The sudden rush of my pulse and the affect of the adrenaline slowly wore off as I drove the familiar road home.

I stared at my vast, boring, blank ceiling. Something was going to happen soon. Whether it was something good, bad or exciting I didn't know. I sighed and rolled onto my side, I started to sing along with the song that was playing on my CD player. "I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like. Is it over yet, in my head? I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind. Is it over yet? I can't win. So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left. I know that I can find the fire in your eyes. I'm going all the way, get away, please. You take the breath right out of me. You left a hole where my heart should be. You got to fight just to make it through, 'cause I will be the death of you. This will be all over soon. Pour salt into the open wound. Is it over yet? Let me in. So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left. I know that I can find the fire in your eyes. I'm going all the way, get away, please." I heard a knocking at my door and I paused my CD player. "Come in" I yelled at the door. It slowly opened. Natasha walked in, phone in hand.

"It's Zack" she handed me the phone and walked out of my room gently closing the door behind her.

"Thanks" I muttered to myself. I lifted the phone to my ear. "Hey Zack what's up?"

"Hey Lizz, I just wanted to see if you wanted to come to the movies with Kate, James and myself?" His voice was warm and familiar.

"Yeah, sure, when?"

"Tomorrow night we'll pick you up at say around 8 o'clock? James is meeting me at my house and then were going to get Kate. We can collect you as well"

"Uh huh but what movie are we going to? Because you know I don't like scary movies" he giggled on the other end of the phone before answering.

"Don't worry Lizz it's not scary, it's meant to be funny. And if you do get scared you can hold onto my hand." He was now in hysterics from what I could hear through all the high pitched and loud buzzes coming through the other end of the line.

"Thanks for the offer but I'll have to just do without your hand." I replied back sarcastically back "If that's all, then I better go, dinners going to be ready soon."

"Okay, bye Lizz, remember 8 o'clock tomorrow night." There was a soft click and then he was gone. With phone in hand I got off my bed and made my way downstairs into the kitchen. There were some delicious smells coming from the pots on the stove. I placed the phone onto its cradle. Mum was an experiment when it came to cooking, you never knew if the food she served was edible or not. I waled over to the pots and looked under the lids to have a peek at the food. The first lid I opened had a yellow coloured slop in it. I picked up the spoon with the same coloured gunk on it. I lifted the up the spoon and gave it a stir in the pot. It looked as if it had corn and cheese in it. I lifted the spoon up to my nose and smelt the slop. It didn't smell the best so I decided it would be best not to try it. I put the spoon back down. I looked at the next pot which had a tomato coloured past inside. I grabbed its spoon and took a bit up to my nose. It smelled reasonably nice and dipped my finger into the sauce. It tasted way better than it smelled. I must say even though mum may have here 'mishaps' in the kitchen this one was a definite winner in my books. I put down the spoon and went into the living room so lounge on the couch.

--

Sorry Guys it's been so long but school and homework must come first. I am already working on chapter 4 so it should be on soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Reviews are love

**A/N: **Reviews are love. Please leave some feedback and tell me if you like it or not. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, or anything of that nature. I do however own Lizzy and the other characters you don't recognise.

--

**Chapter 4**

I was just about to sit down on the couch when the doorbell rang. I turned around and headed for the door. _Coming, coming. _The bell rang again and I raced to the door a little faster. "Coming," _impatient little… _"Oh hi Jake, Billy." I gave a little nod to Billy and he returned the gesture. I opened the door a little further gesturing them to come in. Jake wheeled Billy into the house and into the living room. Mum dashed out of the kitchen to greet Billy and Jake and soon got to talking with Billy.

"Hey Lizz can we go to your room or somethin' it's a little boring listening to these to." Flickering his thumb towards Billy and my mum while rolling his eyes.

"Ha sure Jakey boy." I giggled and headed towards the stairs. Jacob was so quiet walking to my room that every now and then I had to peek behind me to see if he was still there. And every time I looked he was there. My tall, dark, silent friend Jacob Black.

"Why do you keep on looking at my Lizz? Am I really that good looking or what?" he jabbed my sides and laughed.

"No but I must say that you are a very handsome gentleman" I laughed back at him. He smiled and bowed like a gentleman would and took my hand leading me into my room. He opened the door for me and I walked inside. When we were both in there he shut the door and when the door was closed we both bursted out with fits of laughter. It took us a few minutes to finish before either of us could talk again.

Jacob was the first to speak. "See I can be a gentleman." He smiled at me.

"Only when you want to be doofus." I pushed his shoulder playfully, but goofy Jake he fell sideways onto my bed and with me not noticing until too late he had grabbed my arm and took me down with him, with me landing on top of him and smacking my head against his. I don't recall much after that because everything went black for a while.

"Lizz? Lizz? Lizzie wake up. Lizzy c'mon, please don't do this c'mon LIZZY!" my eyes fluttered open to see one Jacob lying on top of me and with his head very close to my face. I could feel his warm sweet breath on my face. "LIZZY!" he praised "I'm so sorry Lizzy I didn't mean for that to happen I'm so sorry are you ok?" his eyes full with worry.

"Yeah Jake I'm good." I nodded and then regretted it. My head was extremely sore and most likely bruised. "Ouch" I squeaked and Jacobs hand flew to my head. He smiled almost like he was about to laugh.

"You don't seem okay Lizzy" he chirped

"I'll be good in a few minutes." I tried to sit up but I got up to quickly and dizzily fell back down onto the pillows. Jake laughed and moved closed to my face.

"Your such a bad lire Miss Sommers."

"And your such a push over," and in saying so I rolled him off me and onto the floor.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Everything" I said rolling off the bed and on top of him.

"Ohhh" he sort of said as I rolled onto him pushing the air out of his lungs "Well you're hurting my… erm… hmm how to say… my little man"

"AHHHHH JAKE YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED ME TO GET OFF EWWW" I screeched at him.

Jake just laughed as I rolled off him my head filled with very, very disturbing images. Jake was now in hysterics and in literal terms 'rofl..ing' I sat there trying to think about other things like beaches and flowers and happier things to fill my head with pleasant images when mum called us down for dinner.

"Lizzy, Jake! Dinner's ready you to" she yelled at us again.

"COMING MUM!!" I yelled back. Jake just gave me a funny smile and got to his feat and headed down stairs to the kitchen.

We got to the table that mum had set and we sat down. It was Spaghetti night tonight mum placed the bowls of pasta and sauce onto the table and we all dug in.


End file.
